


Not Just A River In Egypt

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Marta mishears something Benoit says and her mind latches onto it.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Not Just A River In Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit ridiculous, but was inspired by something I overheard my friend say yesterday. Our situation ended in laughter, but I immediately started imagining what would happen with Marta and Benoit. Because everything's gotta circle back to the OTP. :D

Marta sat in one of the library chairs, financial records in her lap as Benoit paced around the library, talking through their latest case. She had mostly tuned him out as she looked over the financial records, trying to find a clue, anything that would help them break this case. They were close, she could feel it and she felt like these records were the key. If he figured out anything during his process, he would let her know.

She would hear words and phrases here and there as he spoke, but mostly she wasn't listening. She ran a finger down the records as she ran the numbers through her mind, trying to find a discrepancy.

"Maybe we just need to make out."

Marta's head snapped up. Surely she had heard that wrong. "What did you say?"

"Hmmm?" Benoit turned to face her. "Oh, I was just saying maybe we should get dinner, take out or delivery possibly so we can keep focusing on the case."

Marta's cheeks, already flushed, burned even hotter as she realized she had completely misheard him. Fortunately, he didn't seem to notice and went back to talking through the case.

It wasn't that big of a deal, right? People misheard things all the time. It's not like he actually suggested they should make out. As if he would ever suggest such a thing.

She turned back to the records in her hands. She began reading the entries again, sure that she was close to an answer. She reached the end of the page, and as she turned it an image of her and Benoit wrapped up in one another, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck as he kissed her deeply, passionately popped into her mind.

Her eyes widened, her cheeks warming again as she tried to banish the image from her head. It didn't mean anything. It was just an overactive imagination. She certainly didn't want to kiss Benoit, or he her. They were friends and partners and that's all either of them wanted.

Shaking her head slightly at the thought that they could be anything more, she forced herself to turn back to the records. She was close to the end of the document and still hadn't found anything. Unless--

She checked over one of the calculations and realized she had found the discrepancy, and they had their culprit. "I've got it," she said, holding up the papers. No matter what she had been imagining, they had work to do.

* * *

She had been embarrassed by the misheard sentence, even if Benoit hadn't realized what she thought she had heard, but she soon moved past it, focused on other things.

Until a few days later when she woke up in the middle of the night from a decidedly not platonic dream about Benoit. There had been more kissing, as he pressed her up against the wall of her bedroom. She had woken up before the dream reached it's logical conclusion, and she was too amped up to go back to sleep. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table and checked the time. 5:24.

_This is ridiculous,_ she thought as she threw back the covers with a sigh and headed for the kitchen, knowing she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep tonight.

As she sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in front of her, she laid her head down on the table and groaned. Why was this happening? She did not need to be having these kinds of dreams about her friend.

With another sigh, she sat up and took a sip of her coffee. It had to pass, right? These kinds of things happened, it didn't have to mean anything.

She took another sip of her coffee and felt a little more normal as the dream began to fade. This would be the end of it and everything would go back to normal.

* * *

It was not the end of it.

The images of them kissing, among other things, kept popping into her mind at the most inopportune moments, and to her shame, she was beginning to not hate the idea. She had always known he was an attractive man, even given the age gap, but she had to admit that she was now attracted to him.

But that didn't have to mean anything either. So she found him attractive. She found lots of celebrities attractive too and that didn't mean anything. It was the same thing as seeing a picture of Henry Cavill and thinking he was handsome. She just happened to actually know and work with Benoit.

But this didn't have to change anything about their working relationship or friendship. She was determined that this wouldn't change anything. She could be professional, even if she was having weird dreams about the two of them.

She could focus on the cases and do this job. And do it well, without Benoit knowing anything about this.

She could do this.

* * *

The dreams started to change. They weren't every night or anything, but now when they came, they were softer, more tender. Sometimes, they didn't even kiss. In the latest one, they had been on a moonlit walk down a tree lined lane, hand in hand. She couldn't remember the details of their conversation, but she remembered waking up feeling loved and cared for. She had stared at her ceiling, thoughts swirling and her emotions a mess. Physical attraction was one thing. Something she could mostly ignore. But developing feelings for him was something else entirely.

What she had with Benoit was precious and very important to her. She didn't want to mess it up by having feelings for him. He wasn't interested. She just needed to push these feelings aside and things would go back to normal. She'd had crushes before that were unrequited. It wasn't the end of the world. She was sure it would pass before too long. She wasn't in love with him.

* * *

As time went on, her feelings for him grew deeper, and she tried to push them further and further down. It wasn't destined to go anywhere, so why dwell on it?

He was over one night to discuss a case. Their conversation had lasted longer than they anticipated, so they were taking a break to make dinner. The kitchen wasn't small, but they found themselves in each other's space while Marta was grabbing plates and Benoit was putting something away.

Instead of moving away, they stayed near each other, his hand on her arm. She looked up at him, and everything that she had been trying to ignore, to push down came rushing back to the surface. She wanted him, wanted to be with him and love him and be loved by him.

Her gaze moved to his lips and when she looked back into his eyes, she knew that he had noticed. He leaned down, pausing long enough to catch her eye and make sure she wanted this. She nodded slightly and then his lips were on hers.

Her arms went around the back of his neck, as his went around her back and pulled her closer. It was better than her dreams, better than her imagination. How had she tried to fight this for so long? His mouth moved against hers, and it felt so right.

He moved his mouth from her hers, to trail kisses down her neck and she leaned her head to the side to give him better access.

He pulled back after several beats and stared into her eyes. "I love you," he said, his expression serious.

She wondered for a moment if she was back in one of her dreams, but this felt too real. "I love you too," she said, leaning up to kiss him again. He moved them backwards until her back hit the counter and she pushed up into the kiss to deepen it.

They broke apart when breathing became an issue. "I thought you didn't love me," she said, still not quite believing that this was happening.

He shook his head. "Oh, darling, I've loved you since the Thrombey case."

Her eyebrows rose at that. "That long?"

"I was taken in at first by your kind heart, and then your cleverness. I didn't think that you loved me either," he said, his voice hushed.

"I didn't at first, but you snuck up on me," she said, a soft smile spreading across her lips.

"I'm glad," he said, leaning down to press his forehead to hers. "I love you."

Grinning widely now that it hit her that this was real, and something she could truly and finally have, she pushed up and kissed him again.


End file.
